Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
Operating and maintaining wagering game machines can be a laborious task. Many casino operators employ floor attendants who assist players in playing and using wagering game machines. Floor attendants may explain game features, resolve player disputes, assist with cash-out, and more. Floor attendants may call machine technicians to evaluate malfunctions and anomalies. As a result, there is relatively high interest in tools related to operating and maintaining wagering game machines.